Super Hot
by Markeu Lee
Summary: (Sequel Hands on Me) All you other wolves. Don't even look . You'll wear out my girl [Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, WinkDeep/JinHoon, Wanna One, Produce 101]


**Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

 **Wanna One**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk bosan meja belajarnya. Rasa bosannya bertambah dengan guru yang menjelaskan tentang sejarah kerajaan dinasti joseon di depan kelasnya. Guru tersebut seperti mendongeng di bandingkan menjelaskan.

"Hei coba lihat kelapangan ada sunbae dari kelas 3-B"

"Waah sunbae dari kelas 3-B cantik-cantik"

"Tentu saja. Hampir seluruh primadona sekolah berkumpul di sana"

Jinyoung mengernyit mendengar pembicaraan kedua teman sekelasnya yang duduk di depannya. Suara mereka terlampau pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jinyoung.

"Itu Jihoon sunbae kau lihat"

Jinyoung segera menolehkan kepalanya mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut. Dia dapat melihat kekasihnya sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya dari balik jendela kelasnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya melihat kekasihnya tertawa. Semua yang ada pada Park Jihoon adalah kebahagiaan bagi Bae Jinyoung.

"Jihoon sunbae sangat cantik"

"Kau benar. Jika saja dia tidak memiliki kekasih"

"Mereka cuma sepasang kekasih. Masih ada kesempatan untuk kita"

"Kau gila! Bagaimana dengan Bae Jinyoung? Kau ingin melawannya?"

Kedua pemuda di depan Jinyoung itu tidak sadar dengan aura gelap di belakang mereka. Keduanya terlalu larut dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tenanglah Young. Kau jangan sampai membuat keributan. Nanti Jihoon sunbae melihatmu dari bawah sana"

Renjun teman sebangku Jinyoung mencoba menenangkan pemuda Bae itu. Dia tidak ingin terjadi keributan di kelasnya hanya karena pembicaraan tidak berguna dari dua orang di depannya.

Jinyoung menghela nafas setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Dia kembali melirik Jihoon di balik jendela. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan teman sebangkunya itu. Kalau Jihoon melihatnya berkelahi bisa gawat.

Jihoon itu tidak suka dengan kekerasan apalagi perkelahian. Dulu sebelum jadian dengan Jinyoung Jihoon pernah pacaran dengan kakak alumni sekolah mereka. Kakak alumninya tampan tapi sayang sifatnya tidak seperti wajah yang dimilikinya.

Dia sering membully adik kelas dan teman seangkatannya. Sehingga Jihoon memtuskannya. Padahal waktu itu Jihoon sama mantannya itu pasangan serasi yang digilai satu sekolah.

Sudah ya ngapain membahas mantannya Jihoon. Sekarang ini yang pacarnya itu Jinyoung, jadi bahasnya tentang Jinyoung aja.

Jinyoung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat Jihoon di bawah sana melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Senyum manisnya bikin Jinyoung adem melihatnya.

"Lihat Jihoon sunbae melihat ke arah kita"

"Manisnya"

Ingatkan Jinyoung untuk memberikan pukulan pada kedua pemuda di depannya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jihoon murid tingkat akhir yang begitu terkenal di sekolah. Dari murid seangkatannya sampai hoobaenya sekalipun mengenal Jihoon. Tapi kalau Jihoonnya sendiri gak kenal sama mereka. Murid yang jumlahnya hampir ribuan mana bisa Jihoon kenal coba.

Jihoon itu dikenal ramah sama murid-murid. Nampak senyum aja sudah pada mimisan apalagi kalau sudah ngewink langsung pingsan di tempat yang melihatnya.

Wajahnya yang cantik dengan pipi yang berisi menjadi daya tariknya. Pipi gembilnya mengundang orang untuk dicubit apalagi kalau lagi makan.

Selain wajah cantiknya lekuk tubuh Jihoon juga termasuk daya tariknya. Dia memang kurang tinggi tapi badannya berisi tidak seperti Daehwi sama Hyungseob yang sudah pendek kurus lagi.

Jihoon jadi heran bagaimana bisa Samuel dan Woojin kecantol sama kedua teman cabenya itu. Kalau Seongwoo kan meski kurus tapi tingginya semampai bak model-model terkenal. Jadi jangan heran Daniel yang perawakannya hampir sempurna sampai kecantol sama guru matematika itu.

"Jihoon-ah itu ada Jinyoung mencarimu"

Jihoon yang lagi membaca novel menghentikan aktivitasnya mendengar ucapan teman satu kelasnya. Dia menyimpan novel miliknya ke dalam tas sebelum menghampiri Jinyoung di depan kelasnya.

"Kamu gak pulang?"

Jihoon menatap pemuda Bae yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda itu bersandar pada pintu kelas Jihoon hingga seluruh siswa kelasnya Jihoon melihat mereka.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering dari 15 menit yang lalu. Siswa kelas satu dan dua hampir banyak yang pulang. Cuma sedikit siswa yang masih bertahan. Tapi berbeda dengan seluruh siswa kelas tiga yang harus mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Aku kangen sama noona"

Teriakan siswa perempuan di kelas Jihoon tidak bisa ditahan saat pemuda Bae itu tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya. Padahal Jihoon lah yang mendapat senyuman itu tapi yang ambyar siswa perempuan di kelas Jihoon.

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu Bae dan kamu bilang kangen padaku"

Pemuda yang lebih muda cemberut mendengar ucapan perempuan yang lebih tua. Teriakan di dalam kelas makin ricuh melihat wajah menggemaskan Jinyoung.

"Jadi noona gak kangen sama aku"

Mulai lagi ngedrama pikir Jihoon melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Waktu sebelum pacaran Jinyoung gak ngedrama kaya gini kok. Tapi tingkahnya itu berubah setelah pacaran sama Jihoon.

Jinyoung sebelumnya dikenal orang yang dingin. Hanya beberapa yang dekat dengannya yang akan Jinyoung ajak bicara. Wajahnya yang _flat_ semakin menambahkan _image_ tertutupnya.

Namun semua itu berubah sejak dia bertemu dengan Jihoon sunbaenya. Jinyoung yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun telah berubah. Matanya terus menatap Jihoon meski jaraknya jauh pun pandangan Jinyoung tetap pada Jihoon.

Hingga akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk mendekati Jihoon secara langaung. Pendekatan yang Jinyoung lakukan membuat Jihoon risih. Karena anak itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia berada. Pangeran sekolah itu akan berubah ramah dan perhatian jika sudah bersama Jihoon.

Teman-teman Jihoon sering mengatakan untuk menerima saja pernyataan Jinyoung kepada Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kepada Jinyoung. Takutnya Jinyoung cuma main-main aja sama dia.

Sampai akhirnya pada sebuah pesta yang Jinyoung rencanakan. Jihoon pikir sebuah pesta hanya untuk bisa bersamanya itu berelebihan. Tapi melihat kesungguhan pada pemuda Bae itu membuatnya luluh. Perhatian yang selama ini Jinyoung berikan sebenarnya sudah meruntuhkan pertahanan Jihoon cukup lama.

Tatapan memujanya selalu bisa membuat Jihoon salah tingkah. Senyumnya yang manis juga sudah membuat pipi berisinya itu memerah saat melihatnya. Bae Jinyoung dengan segala tingkah manisnya sudah dapat mengambil hati Jihoon.

"Noona"

Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon. Kekasihnya itu sedikit terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut yang dimana membuat Jinyoung gemas.

"Noona melamun ya?"

"Eoh"

Jihoon menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Mikiran apa? Mikirin aku ya?"

Mau bilang tidak kan bohong ya terus mau bilang iya nanti Jinyoungnya ngefly lagi.

"Tidak. Siapa juga yang mau mikirin kamu"

Lebih baik bohong aja ya dari pada Jinyoungnya yang enak. Gak dosa kan bohong dikit.

"Aku gak percaya"

Jihoon melangkah mundur saat Jinyoung semakin dekat dengannya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti karena membentur pintu kelasnya. Jinyoung tersenyum kecil dan mengungkung Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya dengan perlahan mendekati wajah Jihoon sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Noona sayang sama aku?"

Jihoon cuma ngangguk aja sebagai jawaban. Dia gak berani membuka suara dengan jarak wajahnya yang begitu.

"Aku juga sayang sama noona"

Kata-katanya sederhana tapi efeknya luar biasa bagi Jihoon. Terlebih lagi dengan senyum manis yang terlukis indah di depannya.

Jihoon menutup matanya saat Jinyoung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang merasakan deru nafas Jinyoung menerpa wajahnya.

Sedikit lagi bibir Jinyoung akan menempel pada bibir merah menggoda milik Jihoon.

 _ **Buk**_

"AAWW"

Jihoon membuka matanya mendengar teriakan Jinyoung. Pemuda Bae itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul seseorang.

"Park Jihoon masuk ke dalam kelas dan Bae Jinyoung pulang kamu sekarang. Jangan pacaran terus"

Jinyoung ingin mengumpat rasanya karena merasakan sakit dan pusing di kepalanya. Tapi gak jadi setelah melihat siapa yang barusan memukul kepalanya pakai buku paket matematika yang tebalnya luar biasa.

"Eh Seongwoo noona"

Ternyata Ong Seongwoo lah yang barusan memukul kepala Jinyoung.

"Kenapa? Mau marah?"

"Hehehe"

Jinyoung cuma nyengir dan garuk-garuk tenguknya. Mana bisa marah coba sama guru galak kaya Seongwoo. Yang ada nilainya yang jadi korbannya.

"Enggak kok noona. Saya permisi"

Sebelum pergi Jinyoung memberikan winknya pada Jihoon yang sudah duduk ke tempat duduknya. Teriakan memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar dari siswa perempuan di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benci hari ini"

Sudah kelima kalinya Jinyoung mengatakan hal yang sama. Matanya menatap tajam segerombolan siswa yang tengah melirik kekasihnya.

"Bukan kau saja Young. Aku juga benci hari ini"

Woojin yang ada di samping kiri Jinyoung juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda Bae hoobaenya itu.

"Mereka serigala-serigala kurang ajar"

Yang paling muda di antara mereka Kim Samuel juga ikut mengumpat melihat siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya itu terus menatap kekasihnya yang tengah bersorak bersama teman-temannya di sebrang sana.

Ketiga pemuda itu tengah menahan emosi melihat serigala-serigala lapar di sekolah mereka yang terus menatap kekasih mereka. Terkutuklah pekan olahraga yang diselengarakan oleh para panitia sekolahnya.

Sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah menyelenggarakan pekan olahraga yang dilakukan setiap musim panas. Kegiatan tersebut dilakukan untuk menghibur siswa khususnya siswa tingkat akhir yang baru saja melakukan ujian semester pertama. Pekan olahraga diselengarakan sebelum libur musim panas berlangsung. Beragam olahraga seperti basket dan voli dipertandingkan. Tidak hanya itu penampilan dari beberapa ekskul juga ikut meramaikan.

Jadi kenapa ketiga pemuda tersebut mengumpat tidak jelas? Bukankah menyenangkan ada acara seperti itu.

Acaranya memang menyenangkan tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah pakaian yang dikenakan untuk siswa perempuan. Karena musim panas jadi pakaian yang dikenakan adalah pakaian olahraga musim panas. Celana pendek di atas lutut dan baju kaos yang pas di badan adalah pakaian yang dikenakan siswa perempuan. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh dan paha mulus mereka.

"Ekpresi kalian membuatku geli wkwkwk"

Daniel yang bersama ketiga murid sekaligus teman terdekat menertawakan bagaimana ekpresi kesal dari ketiga pemuda itu.

"Diam hyung. Coba kalau Seongwoo noona juga berpakaian seperti kekasih kami. Hyung pasti akan sama seperti kita"

"Sayangnya Seongwoo tidak berpakaian seperti kekasih kalian bocah"

Karena Seongwoo adalah guru jadi pakaiannya tidak sama. Seongwoo mengenakan celana yang panjangnya di bawah lutut dan baju kaos yang tidak terlalu ketat. Maka dari itu Daniel tidak ikut mengumpat dan melotot tidak jelas seperti ketiga muridnya itu.

"JIHOONIE FIGHTHING"

Jinyoung menatap tajam siswa yang meneriaki nama kekasihnya. Jihoon saat ini sedang bertanding voli bersama teman satu kelasnya melawan kelasnya Hyungseob dan Woojin 3-A. Siswa laki-laki di sana sibuk meneriaki nama Jihoon memberi semangat.

"HYUNGSEOBIE"

Tidak hanya Jihoon yang diberi semangat, Hyungseob yang juga ikut bertanding juga mendapat semangat yang sama banyaknya seperti Jihoon.

"Serigala sialan"

Umpat Woojin kesal melihat siswa laki-laki yang tidak hanya menyoraki kekasihnya. Siswa laki-laki itu juga memotret Hyungseob yang sedang bertanding. Bahkan bisa dilihat ada yang memotret paha mulus Hyungseob.

"Untung saja Daehwi tidak ikut pertandingan apapun"

Samuel merasa dia lebih beruntung dibanding kedua temannya itu. Setaunya Daehwi tidak ikut pertandingan apapun, Daehwi hanya ikut penampilan cover dance bersama teman sekelasnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku dengar Daehwi mau ikut lomba renang"

"APA"

Samuel tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung berlari menemui kekasihnya Daehwi yang berada pada kursi penonton di seberangnya. Ya ampun Samuel gak bisa bayangin kalau Daehwi benar-benar ikut renang.

"Hyung serius Daehwi mau ikut renang?"

Daniel tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kedua muridnya itu. Membuat Woojin dan juga Jinyoung tambah bingung.

"Ya gak lah. Lomba renangnya aja gak ada"

 _Guru sialan_

Woojin dan Jinyoung lupa kalau pemuda Kang ini suka main-main sama mereka dan Samuel yang paling muda dari mereka lah yang sering jadi target pemuda Kang itu.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan Kang Daniel?"

Ketiga pemuda itu menengok dan melihat Seongwoo yang entah dari kapan sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Kamu sudah selesai mengurus konsumsi panitia?"

Daniel bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. Dia menarik lembut kekasihnya itu agar duduk di sampingnya. Seongwoo menurut aja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Daniel. Seongwoo merasa pusing karena terjadi masalah untuk konsumsi panitia sebelumnya.

"Pusing?"

Seongwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Daniel merapikan poni yang menutupi wajah Seongwoo dan memijat kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Kamu gak ada kerjaan Niel?"

"Gak ada. Tadi cuma sempat mengurus anak eksul dance sebentar"

Seongwoo menutup matanya menikmati pijatan lembut di kepalanya. Disaat seperti inilah Seongwoo merasa Daniel adalah kekasih yang idaman.

"Masih pusing? Apa perlu ke ruang kesehatan aja biar kamu nyaman beristirahat di sana?"

Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar Daniel yang khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap wajah kekasih tampannya itu.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku beristirahat di pundakmu sebentar. Pusingnya sudah sedikit berkurang"

Daniel mengecup bibir Seongwoo dan menarik tubuh Seongwoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Seongwoo sendiri melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

Woojin dan Jinyoung yang berada di dekat pasangan kekasih itu tidak peduli dan berpura-pura tidak melihat adegan romantis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat Jihoonie"

Hyungseob memeluk Jihoon yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Hasil pertandingan tadi kelas Jihoon sedikit lebih unggul dari pada kelas Hyungseob.

"Terima kasih Hyungseobie. Permainanmu tadi hebat"

"Tapi tidak sehebat dirimu"

Kedua sahabat itu melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya menatap teman-teman yang bersorak atas kemenangan kelas Jihoon.

"Seobie lihat kekasihmu itu terlihat menyeramkan"

Jihoon menunjuk ke arah bangku penonton yang ada Woojin dan Jinyoung di sana.

"Dia pasti marah sama aku"

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Woojin. Di samping Woojin ada Jinyoung yang menatap Jihoon datar tanpa ekpresi apapun.

"Dia tidak mengijinkanku ikut pertandingan..."

"Dan kamu tetap ikut pertandingan"

Hyungseob menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Meminta bantuan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah jangan nangis. Minta maaf saja sama Woojin secara langsung"

Jihoon juga gak terlalu tahu soal minta maaf sama pacar sendiri. Dulu waktu pacaran sama mantannya juga Jihoon gak pernah minta maaf lebih dulu.

"Apa mungkin berhasil?"

"Coba saja dulu. Kalau tidak berhasil coba saja kamu aegyo di depannya"

Hyungseob mengangguk mengerti mendengar saran Jihoon. Tanpa banyak waktu dia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Woojin yang baru saja pergi dari kursi penonton.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu noona"

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang berada di depannya. Pemuda Bae itu mengucapkan selamat tanpa ada ekspresi apapun.

"Hei apa-apaan wajah _flat_ mu itu?

Jihoon mencubit pipi pemuda di depannya. Memainkan wajah tampan Jinyoung selama beberapa detik.

"Jihoon-ah"

Seorang pemuda datang dan memeluk Jihoon dengan erat. Bahkan sampai tubuh Jihoon sedikit terangkat.

"Mark lepaskan. Nanti pacarmu salah paham melihat kita"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Mark Lee itu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum manis dan mengacak-acak rambut karamel Jihoon.

"Mark Lee"

Jihoon berseru kencang dan menatap tajam pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu.

"Maaf aku gemas denganmu"

"Bodoh. Coba lihat di sana, Haechan menatap kita seperti seorang pembunuh"

"Aduh aku harus segera menghampirinya sekarang. Bye Jihoon-ah"

"Dasar bodoh"

Jihoon tidak sadar kalau Jinyoung sudah pergi meninggalkannya semenjak Mark menghampirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jihoon merasa risih dengan tatapan siswa yang melihatnya. Dia meremat pakaian gantinya dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

 _Berhenti menatapku sialan_

Siswa laki-laki yang melihat Jihoon tidak bisa melepas pandangan mereka. Lekuk tubuh Jihoon yang terlihat jelas karena baju olahraganya yang banjir keringat adalah alasan para siswa laki-laki di sana.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka"

Jihoon menoleh merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuh Jihoon ditarik mendekati pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku pikir kamu marah sama aku?"

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi aku gak bisa marah sama noona"

Jihoon tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Dia semakin mendekatkan diri pada pemuda tersebut. Perasaan risih sebelumnya sudah hilang karena kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf ya Bae"

Langkah kedua orang tersebut berhenti setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu ruang ganti.

Jinyoung menatap kekasih manisnya itu yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang ganti dengan mata melasnya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku gak bisa marah sama noona"

Jinyoung mengacak surai karamel Jihoon dan memberikan senyum manisnya agar kekasihnya itu percaya.

"Bae Jinyoungie nae maeum seoge jeojang"

 _ **Cup**_

Jihoon mengecup bibir Jinyoung sekilas sebelum masuk dalam ruang ganti. Jinyoung yang diperlakukan seperti itu cuma mengerjap-ngerjap matanya karena kecupan kilat yang Jihoon berikan.

"Oh iya nanti kita kencan ya setelah ini"

Kepala Jihoon menyembul pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dia mengedipkan mata sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali.

Jadi bagaimana Jinyoung bisa marah sama kekasih manisnya itu. Tingkah menggemaskannya saja sudah membuat Jinyoung luluh dan perasaannya semakin dalam kepada wanita bermarga Park yang akan Jinyoung ganti nanti jadi marganya, Bae Jihoon.


End file.
